sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Azmaria the Hedgehog
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section Heading Appearace Azmaria is a hedgehog, that has bangs in front of her hair and she has long grey hair in the back of her hair almost close to her legs, and wears a flower on her hair on the left and She has light red eyes and wears a purple jacket and inside is her green shirt and she wears a dark blue dress and wears light blue sandles on her feet. In her Modern outfit, she wears a white shirt with off shoulder sleeves and wears a green skirt that has a zipper on it on the right. She wears a blue beret and has a gold cross on it in the middle and she wears blue mary jane boots on her feet. Personality Azmaria is a kind and a lovable girl, who always treats her friends very well everyday. She loves to cook for her friends and hang out with them. However, She is always clumsy. Azmaria loves to go on adventures with Disco and Sonny by exploring the world with them. However, Azmaria worse fear that she is scared of, is ghost, zombies, and bats, because every time she sees them she looks very scared and she is to afraid to complete her fears. She also has a crush on arrow the hedgehog, because she cares about him. Every time arrow gets too close to her or around her, she blushes and she sometimes smiles when arrow gets to close to her. Azmaria is the only female person who does not argue with her friends and any other people. She never gets mad at her friends because she always cares about disco, arrow, jin, and a few others. Azmaria 4 favorite people that she cares mostly about are madoka, disco, arrow, and joshua. Azmaria was created by Madoka 3 years ago, Azmaria never lies and never gets in any trouble. She sometimes have her feelings hurt by shiny because shiny don't like her and her cooking. However, Azmaria don't like lies because she hates when one of her friends lied to her. She just trying her best to get her friends to get along and she don't like her friends hurting each other. Azmaria always help her friends even if they are in battle and try to find the Astro emerald. Azmaria trys to protect her friends from getting killed. Her worse deep fear is being alone in the dark without her friends around. She always sleep by herself in her room but she sometimes don't because she sometimes sleep with one of her friends room like Joshua and madoka when she said she scare being alone by herself sometimes. She sometimes had a bad dream about her friends are killed and she's all alone in the world with out her friends and she don't like losing her close friends because she cares so much about them. The best thing she likes to do is hang out with her friends and go on Adventures. Age Azmaria was 1 year old, because she was created by Madoka The Light 3 years ago. Her skills is that she is immortal and don't age according to Madoka. Madoka, consider Azmaria as her Daughter. Azmaria is currently 3 years old and she has remain that age since and afterwards. History Coming Soon Powers & Abilities Coming Soon (She has not developed any powers yet) Things she likes * Hanging Out with Her Friends * Arrow The Hedgehog (love interest) * Cooking For Her Friends * Singing * Playing Video Games (most of the time and sometimes) * Her Friends * Adventures * Helping Her Friends * Waffles (favorite breakfast) * Spaghetti (favorite food) * Being Happy * Go To The Beach * Having Fun * Hot Springs * Saving The World * Madoka The Light (Creator/Mother) * Bianca The Hedgehog (her best friend) * Looking At The Sunrise * Being Ticklish * Chocolate Candys (favorite candy) * Hot Chocolate * Baking * Time For Herself (sometimes) * Her beret * Getting New Outfits * Her Dresses * Her Flower Dress * Eating Heathy * Pop Tarts (2nd favorite breakfast) * Using her lip gloss Stuff she hates * Seeing her friends gets hurt * Ghost (worse fear) * Zombies (worse fear) * Bats * Spiders * Seeing friends fight each other (but not when they train) * Charmy * Being alone in the dark (sometimes) * Being alone with out her friends around * lies * Using rough language * Violence * Getting injured * Getting lost in some dark aeras * Getting her feelings hurt * Getting her stuff stolen * Losing her beret * Being mad * Seeing arrow gets hurt badly * Seeing her friends gets killed * Getting drunk * Spicy Food * Drinking Soda * Tails Doll (dont know much about him) * Being Clumsy (she sometimes knock stuff down and drop stuff sometimes but its not her fault for being clumsy) * Drinking Wine Trivia * Azmaria is the only female character in the Disco series does not argue with anyone including her friends. Bianca, Madoka, and Arrow always argue with there friends when they get angry about something. Plus bianca does not argue with Azmaria because she is Azmaria best friend. ** Azmaria name is base on the anime character from the anime series called Chrono Crusade. ** Azmaria is the only character in the series that never lies. ** Azmaria is the only female character who does not have any powers but azmaria is too scared to fight because she don't know how to fight and she gets scared and run away but she can still help her friends out and she goes on adventures with disco and sonny sometimes. ** Azmaria is the only character in the series who has red eyes. but she has light red eyes instead of the original. *** Azmaria is the only character in the series so far who does not get angry or argue at her friends. Even though Azmaria don't like getting mad and angry at her friends, she just want to have a nice day and be happy and she is trying her best to get one of her friends to get along. *** Azmaria likes being ticklish when some of her friends likes to tickle her so much. She likes getting her feet tickle sometimes. *** The modern outfit that she wear makes her look a bit older. *** The Character Azmaria was made by sonicgalaxy27 on YouTube and Twitter.